


Ashley's Boys

by TommyGlitter



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Language, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyGlitter/pseuds/TommyGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of summer and Tommy’s first year of college. At the last minute, he found a place to stay near campus. Surprises were in store for him, such as a closet full of dresses and making some new, close friends.<br/>Although he’d been attracted to men in the past, Tommy had never followed up on that attraction. Then again, there had never been anyone quite like Isaac, who lived in the same house. Tommy found himself falling head over heels for the gorgeous, tiny drummer and with the bright eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, therefore it never happened. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. It was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended.

 

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=10.png)

 

With a satchel on his shoulder and his wheeled luggage behind him, he watched the cab pull away before he followed the flower-lined walk to the large, two-story, redbrick house. Tommy glanced at the address on the house and compared it to the one on his iphone. Yes, this was the right place. He could hear voices and music playing in the background as he climbed the four steps to the front door.

While the thought of living with people he didn’t know made him uncomfortable, he had to do something. Classes had started the week before, and driving all the way from home to the university wasn't working out with his piece-of-shit car that finally died. It was pure luck that a place this close to the college still had a room. He looked through the screen door and observed the two guys inside for a moment as he calmed himself.

Both of the men were thin with dark hair, though one was much taller than the other. The tall one had a sleeve of tattoos from the elbow down to his wrist on one arm, and the elbow up to his shoulder on the other. His skin was dark contrast to the whiteness of the other man’s chest. He was talking very animatedly, his hands waving all over as the shorter man grinned from ear to ear. Although he couldn’t hear what they were talking about, watching them interact eased his nervousness.

When Tommy tapped on the door and got their attention, they both jumped up to answer it.

“Christ on a cracker! Please say you’re the new tenant! Ashley said you were gonna be here today, and in my wildest dreams, I’d never expected someone who already wears eyeliner! We are going to have so much fun!” His hands were so animated Tommy might have laughed if he weren’t so overwhelmed.

“Sutan! Take a breath!” the shorter man said. “Hi, I’m Isaac, and this is Sutan. Are you looking for Ashley House?” Isaac was a little shorter than Tommy, which made him very short indeed compared to his five foot eight. He had perfectly straight, white teeth, bright hazel eyes and dimples when he smiled. Tommy remembered seeing him around the campus last week, and found him very attractive.

The fact that Isaac was shirtless only added to Tommy’s ongoing confusion about his own sexuality. While he’d been attracted to men in the past, it had never felt this strong. Momentarily distracted by Isaac’s bright, hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks, it took Tommy a second to realize the man had asked a question. “Um, yeah. According to my email, this is the place I’m looking for,” he answered, feeling rather self-conscious of the beautiful man before him.

“Well, grab your suitcase, gorgeous, and tell us your name, because I can come up with a lot of them that will fit you just as well. Not that I won’t do that anyway,” Sutan told him with a wave of his hand.

“Tommy. My name is Tommy. Sorry,” he responded, feeling stupid because he was so caught up in Isaac. He smiled shyly and turned to get his bag before they noticed the blush he felt building in his cheeks. He hauled his luggage up the front steps, and followed Sutan into the house.

He stepped into the community room and smiled. There was a large, flat screen TV with gaming systems attached, but when his eyes fell on the set of drums in the corner, he stopped. “Whose drums?”

“Mine,” Isaac answered from behind him.

Tommy’s smile split his face in anticipation of jamming with the dreamy man. “I’m having my guitars sent FedEx. They should be here tomorrow.”

“Great! Ashley plays bass and Brian has a keyboard, so we can have some real jam sessions!” Isaac exclaimed.

“Come on, girlfriend! We need to get you settled,” Sutan stated, and then grabbed the Tommy’s luggage and started up the stairs.

“Ashley had this place renovated so it’d have five bedrooms on the second floor. They’re small, but at least we have a full bath up here, as well as the one downstairs,” Sutan explained as he led him to the far end of the hall.

“This is your room. I’m sorry if I’ve kinda taken it over, but it was beginning to look like it would remain empty,” Sutan explained while he began to clear away his belongings with a flourish. Tommy snickered as he watched him; already he liked Sutan and was sure they would become great friends.

Tommy’s room had a bed and dresser, as well a small closet. When he opened the closet, he found it stuffed with, of all things, dresses and high heels. He stopped in his tracks. Sutan seemed to stop also. “Um, yeah… I work downtown. I’m in a drag show in one of the bars,” Sutan told him.

Tommy turned and really looked at the man standing beside him. Sutan had to be at least six foot three. Tommy just couldn’t picture him in heels, making him even taller!

“You realize I’m gay, don’t you? That isn’t going to be a problem, is it?”

Tommy’s eyes opened wide with that question before he began to snicker. He’d figured the tall man was gay from the instant they’d met. Tommy probably had more gay friends than straight, and he was the type who would cuddle with anyone who let him. “Trust me. That’s not a problem. I’m just trying to figure out what a giraffe in high heels would look like,” he responded with a smirk.

The next thing Tommy knew, Sutan pushed him on the bed and tickled him until Tommy screeched like a little girl. “I’m sorry!” he cried. Laughing, Sutan finally let him go, and they lay there catching their breath in each other’s arms.

“I think this is going to be great with you living here!” Sutan confessed.

“Hmph! Only if you buy me a beer! Hell, man! You made me work up a thirst!” Tommy teased.

“I can do that. We’ve got to get everyone together and go out tonight to celebrate you being here. But I get to do your make up first! This is going to be so much fun!”

Two hours later, Tommy had all of his things stowed away. Sutan put the finishing touches on Tommy’s make-up, and finally allowed Tommy to look in the mirror. The sides of Tommy’s hair were cut short, and the rest was bleached blond and normally hung in his face. Sutan had taken a curling iron to the long swatch on top, which gave Tommy a completely different look. There was blue and purple sparkly shadows on his lids and his lashes were outlined in a wide band of black that curled up on the outside. The final change was the pink gloss that made his lips look moist and kissable. Tommy liked the change, and soon enough, they were on their way downstairs, arguing over whether or not Sutan could dress Tommy in drag.

“Dude! I want to see that!” Isaac exclaimed when he overheard them.

“See what?” a slim, dazzling girl about Tommy’s age asked. She had large brown eyes, full lips, and dark hair with a blond streak. Tommy’s eyes then strayed to the little drummer with the enticing pecs, and found himself lusting to leave pink gloss all over the sexy man’s still uncovered belly.

“Sutan dress Tommy up in drag. Ashley, this is Tommy. He got here while you were at the store. Tommy, this is Ashley, owner of the house,” Isaac said.

“Hi, Ashley. You own this place, really?” Tommy asked, his attention split between Ashley and ogling Isaac over her shoulder.

“Hi, Tommy! I’m glad you made it! Yes, this baby is mine. It was my great aunt’s until she passed away. She didn’t have any children of her own, and paid for it by renting to boarders. I thought it would make sense to do the same thing, but I rent to other students since it’s so close to the university. It kinda makes it feel like a dorm, and I don’t have to go to class by myself this way,” she explained.

“So you live here, too?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, I have the downstairs room,” she answered.

“Well, we’re going down to Camelot to celebrate our new roomie! Put your shoes on and let’s go!” Sutan exclaimed.

“Hey! What about me?” Isaac demanded.

“I have plans,” responded Ashley just milliseconds later.

“Bitch, you’re a given,” Sutan told Isaac before turning to face Ashley again. “You sure honey? We’re gonna stop for pizza or something on the way back.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll find something to eat here. You guys go bond,” she answered, and then turned to Tommy again. “I’m glad I got to meet you. I know you’ll have fun with these two!” With that, she gave Tommy a peck on the cheek and headed to the back of the house.

Isaac threw a shirt on, and they all piled into his old Chevy, with Sutan and Tommy squeezed into the passenger seat. As they headed off into the night, Sutan lit up a joint and passed it to Tommy. He took it, hit it and then held it for Isaac while he drove. He watched Isaac lick his lips before they slid over the end, right up to Tommy’s fingers, before he sucked smoke into his lungs. With thoughts of those lips sliding over other things, warmth rushed to Tommy’s groin, and he idly wondered how bad he would embarrass himself before the night was over.

By the time they got to Camelot, Tommy had a nice buzz going. His mouth was dry as a bone and he was in dire need of a drink. They made their way through the crowd and went directly to the bar to order before they looked for a table. Sutan bought the first round of tequila and beer. “To fun times,” Sutan offered with a raised shot glass. They all tossed them back before they walked away from the bar with their beer in hand.

A well-built black man with honey brown eyes and dimples came out of the crowd and grabbed Isaac. “Hey man! You guys gotta sit with us!” With that, Tommy followed Isaac and Sutan to their booth.

“Hey, guys! This is Tommy. He’s our new roommate. Tommy, this is Terrance, and that’s Brian next to him. They have the other two rooms at Ashley house,” Sutan introduced.

The other man was about Terrance’s size and had a full, trimmed beard. He had tattoos on each arm and a cap turned backward on his head. Tommy clasped hands with both of them as they all found a place to sit at the booth. Tommy ended up sliding in after Sutan and across from Isaac, who was playing grab ass with Terrance. Isaac held Tommy’s full attention as he took in all of the drummer’s expressions. Occasionally, Isaac would glance his way with a bright smile.

“You really have it bad, don’t you?”

Tommy heard the words just over the music and through his pot and lust filled fog before he realized they were aimed at him. He snapped his head up to look at Sutan. “Huh?”

“I said, you really have it bad. Why don’t you just tell him? Isaac obviously thinks you’re adorable from the smiles he keeps throwing your way,” Sutan told him.

“I’m kinda straight, man,” Tommy explained before he swallowed the rest of his beer and scooted out of the booth. “Who wants another?” he asked.

Drinks were yelled out and Tommy took the order to the bar, grateful to be out from under Sutan’s sharp scrutiny. He didn’t understand his strong attraction for Isaac, but didn’t want to talk about it either.

“I’ll give you a hand taking them back to the table,” Isaac yelled over the music.

Tommy hadn’t realized Isaac followed him to the bar until after he placed the order. “Thanks man!” he yelled back, and ordered an extra shot for Isaac and him as they waited for the drinks. His eyes were drawn to Isaac with the intensity of a starving man gazing at a buffet. Tommy knew he would have to quit staring at the gorgeous man before he made an even bigger fool out of himself, but he just couldn’t care enough to stop.

“To us!” Isaac toasted with a glass in his hand, as the shots were set in front of them.

Tommy could only grin and imagine all the possible things Isaac might have meant by those words as they swallowed their tequila. Isaac then carefully picked up four of the shot glasses and headed back to the table with them while Tommy forked out money for the drinks. Isaac returned to help Tommy deliver the rest of the drinks.

Tommy slid in next to Sutan, and they all held their tequila up, waiting for him. “To the year ahead!” Terrance cheered.

It wasn’t too long after that when Tommy found himself cuddling against Sutan and staring at Isaac. Sutan leaned his head down, and began talking only loud enough for Tommy to hear him over the music. “Hey, girlfriend. I don’t think you’re as straight as you think you are. I know he won’t turn you down. He looks as smitten with you as you are with him.”

A little crush was one thing, but going further? He really didn’t know how. Tommy closed his eyes, cuddled closer to Sutan’s warmth and hid in his arms. When he looked around again, it was because of all the cheering at the table. Isaac was standing at the end of the booth pushing Terrance’s head down to his crotch. Tommy could tell Terrance had his mouth on the other man’s cock just from the look on Isaac’s face. His eyes though, locked onto Tommy.

Tommy’s mouth watered as he slowly sat up to watch Isaac’s face, wanting to be the one getting that reaction from him. He knew Isaac’s jeans weren’t open, that Terrance was teasing him through the denim, but all he could think about was being on his knees in front of Isaac. He could almost taste him, smell him, feel the weight of Isaac’s cock on his tongue. When Terrance backed away, Isaac and Tommy’s eyes were still locked, both breathing heavily.

Sutan jabbed him in the ribs and broke his connection with Isaac. It was then that he remembered the crowd around them. He quickly slid back under Sutan’s arm and turned his face into Sutan’s chest.

“Hey, VooVoo. It’s all right. No one here is going to put you down for wanting Isaac.”

Tommy’s only answer was to wrap his arms around the taller man and cuddle closer. His cock was stiff and uncomfortable in his tight jeans, and his strong reaction to the gorgeous man across from him only confused him more.

When Sutan bent down to kiss the top of Tommy’s head, Tommy turned his face up to kiss him back. Yes, he really was a cuddle slut when he had a buzz, and he knew it.

“Hey, Sutan! Come dance with me,” Terrance yelled.

Sutan pulled back from Tommy’s kisses slowly. “Christ on a cracker! Gorgeous and kisses good, too!” he said staring into Tommy’s eyes. Then he looked up and smiled at Terrance. “About time you asked this girl to dance!” With that, he pushed Tommy off the end of the booth and stood, hands on Tommy’s arms. He pivoted, and pushed him down into the other side of the table, and into Isaac. “Don’t you boys do anything I wouldn’t do,” Sutan exclaimed with a smile, then grabbed Terrance’s hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

It was just the two of them left at the table. Never one to miss a chance to cuddle, especially when he’d been drinking, he scooted across Isaac’s lap. His back rested against the wall and his legs were tented over Isaac’s, with the drummer’s arm around him. Lust filled Isaac’s eyes when they locked with his, and the kiss that followed took Tommy’s breath away. When Isaac’s lips parted and he slid his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, licking, teasing, exploring every corner, Tommy couldn’t hold back a moan. Tommy pulled him close by wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, unable to get enough of Isaac’s taste, scent and touch. Suddenly, there was a hand on the back of Tommy’s knee, fingers stroking and slowly sliding up his inner thigh. He sighed and melted into Isaac, knees spread as far as the booth allowed with expectations of more. Unfortunately, when it was within inches of his junk, Isaac’s hand stopped its steady progression, but the fingers kept caressing, teasing, and driving Tommy crazy with desire.

Somewhere in the back of Tommy’s mind, he realized the music had changed. Still, he was surprised when he heard Sutan’s voice. “Hey you two! Get a room!”

“Isaac, you are such a stud puppy!” Terrance added. With that, Isaac slowly broke the kiss and removed his hand from Tommy’s inner thigh, seemingly paying no attention to either of his friends.

Tommy dropped his arms, leaned his head on Isaac’s shoulder and looked up at Sutan as Isaac wrapped both arms protectively around him. Sutan smiled fondly at the two of them and climbed into the booth across from them. Terrance followed him as Brian walked up.

“Hey, dude! Where’d you disappear to?” Terrance asked Brian.

“I was outside having a little toke. You guys hungry? I’m starved! Let’s go grab a bite to eat somewhere,” Brian suggested.

“We were planning on pizza when we left. We can go now as far as I’m concerned,” Sutan said.

Tommy had sat long enough for his boner to subside. Pizza and another beer sounded great to him.

At the Pizzeria, Tommy ended up in the middle of a U-shaped booth between Isaac and Sutan, with Terrance and Brian sitting on the outside. When Sutan slung his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, he melted into the taller man, his glass of beer in front of him, and the pizza pans and plates pushed away.

“We ought to get a game of poker going when we get back to the house,” Terrance suggested.

“Strip poker!” Sutan suggested.

Brian and Terrance began to laugh. “You don’t want to play strip poker! You’ve already seen all of us butt naked! You just want to get the new kid naked and initiate him!” Terrance exclaimed.

Through a fog of beer, Tommy blurrily looked up at Terrance and his bright smile, and then over to Brian. Everyone he’d met from Ashley’s House was amazingly good-looking and fun. He glanced over his shoulder at Isaac, which only reinforced that thought. He had no intentions of being the party pooper. “I like poker,” he said to Terrance, trying to sit straighter. “I’m not so sure it would be fun playing strip poker with a bunch of guys, though, no matter how pretty you all are!”

Amongst the snickers, Sutan leaned down and whispered to Tommy, breath teasing over the shell of his ear. “You might be surprised at just how much fun it could be.”

All right, his dick didn’t need to pay attention to that! He looked up at Sutan, but the other man had already turned his focus back to teasing Terrance. Brian was talking to Isaac about some song he’d never heard, and Tommy wondered again, for maybe the millionth time, if he might be gay.

He’d only dated girls in the past, even though he’d been attracted to several men. He just… didn’t know what to do with a man. Yeah, he’d kissed plenty of guys, but he’d usually been high at the time. He’d even swapped hand-jobs with his friend, Christian. It seemed he surrounded himself with friends who had no boundary lines, and these guys were no different.

Tommy watched Isaac and the way he talked with his hands. He watched his expressions, and the way the other man’s lips moved when he talked, and pictured them wrapped around his dick. When the beautiful man glanced his way, Isaac’s eyes lit up. Tommy imagined it as a smile Isaac saved specially for him. He picked up his empty beer glass and wondered when he finished it off. He looked back up, and Sutan had his hand out to help him up. Everyone was ready to leave.

* * *

When he cracked opened his eyes the next morning, an army had tromped though his mouth and the drum corps was still banging loud and hard in his head. The last thing he remembered was staggering out of the restaurant with Sutan’s help.

He opened his eyes a little more, and realized he was in his room at Ashley’s house. There was a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol sitting on his nightstand. Tommy slowly sat up to keep the throbbing in his head to a minimum. He grabbed the bottle, dumped three into his hand, and swallowed them down. Then he realized the significance of the painkillers. None of his friends had ever done anything like that for him in the past. Yet, one of the guys he’d just met, had.

Carefully, he crawled out of bed, to discover he was in his skivvies and a T. He wondered if he’d had help undressing last night. He threw on some jeans and made his way down the hall to empty his bladder. It was all he could do to lean one handed on the wall above the toilet to whiz. He had to find some coffee to help get rid of this headache.

After washing his hands, he gingerly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to smell the strong aroma of coffee and to see Ashley sitting at the table with a cup.

“I didn’t expect to see you up this early. Coffee’s fresh, creamer’s in the fridge and the sugar is here on the table. Cups are above the pot. Help yourself.” Ashley was even considerate enough to keep her voice down.

Once he’d sat down and had his first sip, the haze that had surrounded him since he woke began to lift. “Mmmm, good coffee. Morning, Ash,” Tommy said, not quite up to whole sentences yet.

Ashley snickered quietly. “Morning, Tommy. You let the boys drink you under the table on your first night, eh?”

“Yeah, I guess. ‘Got anything I can spike this with?” he asked, pointing to his cup. Best cure for a hangover was a hair of the dog… Everyone knew that.

Ashley rose and left, reappearing with a bottle of vodka. She poured a bit into his cup, and disappeared with it again. Tommy drank deeply, feeling the caffeine, Tylenol and booze begin to kick in and fight his headache.

A few minutes later, Ashley returned. “You feeling any better yet?”

“Yes, thank you! Jesus, I don’t remember getting back here last night.”

Ashley snickered. “You’re competing with some pretty hardy partiers. You wouldn’t let Isaac go once he helped you into the house. He ended up lying down with you until you passed out. You kept calling him gorgeous,” Ashley told him, obviously relishing Tommy’s embarrassment.

“Oh, God! He’s gonna hate me now.”

She snorted daintily at that. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. The only thing he was complaining about when he came downstairs was that he had been hoping you’d be awake the first time he got your pants off.”

“Oh Jesus! Shoot me now!” Tommy let his head fall down onto the table to hide his heated face, which wasn’t a great idea for his aching head. _How was he ever going to face Isaac after last night? How was he ever going to explain to Isaac that he was basically straight?_ Maybe he could get some help from Sutan. He picked his head up and looked at Ashley. “How does Sutan take his coffee?”

* * *

He stepped into the doorway of Sutan’s room and watched him move restlessly under his covers. He stepped into the room, full cup of caffeine in each hand, and set one down on his nightstand. Then he sat on the only chair in the room to wait as he sipped his own coffee. It didn’t take long to get a response.

“You better have brought me a cup of that,” Sutan growled. Then he picked his head up and glared in Tommy’s direction.

“Right beside you,” Tommy said with a nod toward the cup.

Sutan seemed to liven up with that. He scooted up and sat with his back against the headboard as he reached for his coffee. He took his first sip with his eyes closed and sighed. “Perfect.” Sutan then studied Tommy intently. “What’s wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend.”

“Yeah,” Tommy said quietly. “I need some advice.”

“About what,” asked Sutan.

There was a long pause before he answered. “About Isaac.”

“I told you last night to just go for it,” the taller man reminded him.

“But Sutan, I think I’m straight.”

Sutan examined his face and searched for something, but Tommy had no idea what. Finally, Sutan set his cup down, crossed his legs indian-style under the blankets and leaned his elbows on his knees, never taking his eyes off Tommy. “What makes you say that?”

Tommy dropped his eyes to the coffee cup in his hands. “I’ve only ever been with girls. I wouldn’t know what to do…” he left off, feeling his face heat up with the thought of _doing something_ with Isaac.

“Well, I’m glad your aren’t trying to tell me you weren’t getting into the hot little make out session you and Isaac had in the booth last night.”

Somehow, Tommy’s face felt even hotter after being reminded about that. “No… I can’t say that,” he confessed. “But how do I know that wasn’t just a reaction of the beer and a warm body pressed close?” He raised his head enough to peek out from under his bangs at Sutan.

“And is that the only time you’ve ever responded to another man?”

“Um, no, but I don’t always,” he defended.

“And do you always react to the ladies?”

He thought about that, and wondered just how shallow he must be when he realized he responded to beauty, no matter which sex they were. Even Sutan was sexy enough to give Tommy a bit of a twinge. Especially with no shirt on, like now, but wasn’t that normal?

“I’m going to take your lack of an answer as a no. Are you curious, then? Do you wonder what it might be like, or if you’re missing out on something?” Sutan asked.

His mind had wandered into that bedroom many times. That was why he was so confused. “Yeah, I do.”

“I think you and Isaac are pretty much in the same boat. He dated girls in the past, too. However, I know for sure he’s attracted to you. I think you should talk to him about this. And take it slow. The two of you don’t have to rush out and get a box of rubbers right away, you know. Give it a week,” Sutan added with a smirk.

Tommy gave his first real smile of the day for that comment, then set his empty cup down and crawled on top of Sutan’s bed with him. Sutan straightened his long legs to make room for him. Tommy slid his arms around the other man’s waist and used his chest as a pillow. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe? Christ on a cracker! You know I’m right! You listen to your tranma!” Sutan exclaimed with a smile in his voice. Then he leaned back to finish his coffee while he rubbed comforting circles on Tommy’s back.

* * *

It was much later when they woke up with Sutan complaining about the crick in his neck. It took a moment for Tommy to figure out why he’d been sleeping on top of the dark skinned man, but once he did, he stretched and then crawled off him.

“I don’t know what you’re bitchin about, you make a pretty bony pillow,” Tommy teased.

“Hmph. Well, next time, I’ll make sure I’m on top!” Sutan retorted and turned his head both ways, trying to work the kink out of it.

“What could possibly be worse than a giraffe with a stiff neck?” Tommy asked while watching Sutan.

Sutan stopped and glared at him, and then began to laugh and wave his hands around. “Oh, my God! I can’t believe you said that! If you weren’t such a pint sized pixie, I’d turn you over my knee, but I don’t want to break you!”

“Bringing up my short comings now, are ya?” With that, they both fell over on the bed giggling like a couple teen-aged girls.

It was after they finally calmed down that Sutan lifted his arm and smelled his pit. “Whew! I don’t know about you, girlfriend, but I’m gonna go take a shower!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I’m gonna find some more coffee before I hit the shower, though.”

Sutan grabbed a clean towel and Tommy followed him out when he left his room. He stopped when he saw Isaac exiting the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. All the worries that had plagued him earlier were forgotten. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the vision standing in the hall. Isaac stopped and boldly stared back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sutan look from Isaac then back to him. “Don’t you boys do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said, and then slipped around Isaac to claim the bathroom.

Tommy kept watching the water slowly drip down Isaac’s chest near his budded nipple, and all he could think about was catching one of those drops with his tongue. He finally moved his eyes up to Isaac’s face, and watched his tongue slip out to moisten his lips. The swelling of his erection was straining his jeans when Isaac finally went to his room and invited Tommy to follow. He didn’t understand why he reacted so strongly to the other man, and he didn’t care to think about it now.

Tommy stood just inside the room as Isaac locked the door. Edging the smaller man back against it, he simply had to catch some of those drops before they all dried! With his hands on Isaac’s sides, he bent and licked at the water hanging precariously next to Isaac’s nipple. He swirled that drop of water all around the hardened bud before he gently suckled on it. Isaac’s hands threaded into his hair and pulled him closer in approval. After a bit, he dried the water around Isaac’s other nub with his tongue, flicking over it lightly while breathing through his mouth, teasing the tantalizing morsel with both his warm tongue and the cool air.

The hands in his hair pulled and pushed his head, seemingly in an attempt to control things. “Have you ever had your dick in another man’s ass?” Isaac asked, his voice rough and deep.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked up into the other man’s eyes. He slowly straightened, and could read desire and something else in the beautiful man’s face. Could it be fear, or caution? “No,” Tommy confessed.

Suddenly, Tommy’s back was against the door and Isaac was kissing him, holding him, controlling him. The kiss was demanding and took everything, and at the same time, gave everything he could ever desire in return. Isaac’s thigh wedged between his legs and rubbed against his straining jeans, the other man’s erection tight against the denim at his hip. The kiss didn’t break until Isaac pushed the hem of his shirt up and with Tommy’s help, got it off. “Have you?” Tommy asked, feeling awkward.

It seemed to take Isaac a moment to figure out what he’d asked. “No.”

Tommy took control again and pushed the now naked man back toward his bed. Isaac’s towel was lost, and his hardness danced with each step. When Isaac’s calves hit the side of his bed, he sat and slowly lay back, never breaking the kiss. Tommy crawled up on the bed beside him, his fingers grasped handfuls of Isaac’s hair and the other man’s fingers worked at getting his fly open. He broke away from Isaac’s lips and made a trail down the other man’s neck, and by the time he’d reached Isaac’s nipple again, Tommy’s jeans and underwear had been pushed down his thighs.

“Have you ever had a dick slide past those sinful lips and over your tongue?” Isaac asked. Tommy recalled the expressions Isaac wore the night before when Terrance was teasing him. The temptation was too much for Tommy to resist. He slid off the bed and planted himself between Isaac’s legs. He was long and thick as it curved from its nest of curly, dark hair. It flexed once, twice, a third time as Tommy’s breath blew over it.

He grabbed it by the base and eyed the drop of precum sitting in the slit, lifted it off with the tip of his tongue and then swirled his tongue around the head. The squeak that left Isaac’s lips only made him want to do more, find out what other sounds he could pull from the gorgeous drummer. He thought back to the blowjobs he’d gotten in the past, and knew what he liked best. Wetting his lips, he wrapped them around the silky hardness and flicked the underside as he worked his way down with the abandon of a kid with a melting ice cream cone. The flavor of the precum in his mouth only enhanced the experience. The smooth weight of Isaac’s cock as it slid over his lips and tongue was everything he imagined it would be.

Isaac’s fingers tangled in his hair as he slid down the smooth, slick shaft. With one hand around the base of Isaac’s cock as he sucked, he used the other to fondle his balls. The strings of expletives that left Isaac’s mouth went straight to his own dick, which he was doing his best to ignore. He locked eyes with the sexy creature before him and almost came from the sight.

He didn’t expect it when Isaac pulled him off. “Stop!” Isaac groaned.

Tommy gazed at the other man, confused. Isaac pulled Tommy to his feet and followed him up. He leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder, and breathed heavily and fast as if he’d just ran a race. “Why’d you stop me? Was I doing something wrong?”

“Fuck. No. Not wrong. I almost came,” Isaac explained between pants.

“Yeah, so why’d you stop me?”

“Naked. I want you naked. How do you like it best, on your back, knees or riding the disco stick?”

This wasn’t something Tommy wanted to talk about, even though Sutan had told him that he should. He didn’t want to _think,_ he just wanted to _go with it._ “I’ve… never… doneitwithanotherguybefore.”

Isaac’s breathing stopped and he tensed up. Slowly he straightened and locked eyes with Tommy. “This is the first time you’ve ever been with a man?”

Tommy closed his eyes and nodded.

Isaac sighed. “Okay, let’s get you out of these jeans and get in bed.” Isaac guided him to sit on the bed, and between the two of them, Tommy lost his clothes quickly. “Do you have any lube?” Isaac asked.

Feeling more and more out of his element, Tommy shook his head no.

“That’s alright. I know were Sutan keeps his.” Tommy flopped on his back; legs outstretched and propped up on his elbows. His erection danced over his belly as he watched Isaac’s beautiful ass walk over to the lost towel by the door, wrap it around his waist and slip out the door. He quickly returned, and Tommy had a completely different view, once Isaac locked the door and lost the towel again. This view was one with desire written on Isaac’s face that matched his erection, which swung back and forth as he walked.

“How’d you know where Sutan keeps his lube?” Tommy asked, and felt a stab of insecure jealously.

“We’ve talked quite a bit the last couple of weeks. I’ve been wondering if I was bi, and we did a lot of our talking in his room. He explained many things I didn’t know, and told me the importance of good lube. He showed me what he uses.”

“Oh,” Tommy replied, feeling silly.

Isaac pushed him flat on the bed, grabbed his hand and poured some slickness into it. The dark haired beauty then climbed in between his legs, cock swaying red and angry looking, before he poured some oil in his own hand. “I don’t want to chance hurting you with my impatience. I’m afraid I won’t prep you well enough with as bad as I want you right now.”

Tommy watched over his chest as Isaac held himself up one-handed and pressed their erections together. Isaac gripped both cocks in his wet hand, and Tommy quickly added his own lubed hand. They slid together over their joined cocks, slick, smooth skin beneath both of their calloused fists.

Isaac bent down to kiss him; tongue searching, demanding, begging, and Tommy gave all he had. Balls tapping against his and hairy legs, instead of smooth shaven, were foreign but exciting. He wrapped his feet behind Isaac’s thighs and held him close by the back of his neck, not allowing the other man to break the kiss. Tommy wanted more; he was so close, so very close as they rocked their hips together. A slick, rough thumb went over the tips of their cocks, and that was all it took for Tommy. The man above him swallowed his yell as he came hard and long. Isaac followed a stroke behind him. Two thick ribbons painted their bellies and chests until they lay sprawled together, spent.

“I think I need another shower,” Isaac complained, once he’d gotten his breath back.

“I needed one before this, so I really need one now.”

Isaac rose and retrieved the towel that lay forgotten on the floor. Tommy watched as Isaac wiped the come off himself and then tossed it toward him to use. “Now… How would you like to save water and shower with a friend?” Isaac asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

“I’m telling you, she isn’t going to join us,” Terrance said.

“Let’s take the leaf out,” Brian told him, and the two of them began to turn the large oval table into a round one perfect for cards. Just as they finished, Ashley walked through the dining room.

“You gonna join us in a little game of Loser’s Dare poker?” Brian asked.

“You know I’m no good at poker, and that’s the only reason you want me to play. You knew that last year. You boys have fun,” she said as she continued toward her room.

Everyone told her goodnight as she walked away.

“Were you here last year, Brian?” Tommy asked.

“Only you and Isaac are newbies here this year. It’s a great place to live out the school year. You two will soon find that out,” Brian shared.

They all found a seat in the now spacious dining room. Brian sat with his back toward the corner, Tommy to his right and Terrance to his left. Sutan quickly took the seat beside Tommy, leaving Isaac in the last seat across from him.

“Alright, it’s just the five of us then. We all start with fifty chips. Bet them wisely. Everyone knows how to play five card draw, right?” Sutan asked.

“I don’t understand the ‘Loser’s Dare’ part,” Isaac said.

“Well, we thought up these rules a couple years ago to make it fairer for the straight boys. It seems like they just aren’t interested in playing strip poker with a bunch of men. So… we’ll all start out with fifty chips and use them to bet on our hands. Eventually, someone will lose all his chips. At that point, the real game begins. The one with the most chips decides on something that the loser must do. The one with the most chips after him will expand on the dare, and so forth, until everyone has added his dares. The only restriction is, it must be legal,” Sutan explained.

Tommy gazed at Isaac and licked his lips at the thought of a fabulous dare that would leave him naked in Tommy’s bed!

Sutan and Brian counted out the chips, and then set a deck of cards on the table. They each pulled a card from the deck to see who would deal first. Terrance won the deal with a king of diamonds.

Tommy liked to play poker. He’d been playing since he was a kid, and felt he had a pretty good poker face. The cards went back and forth, no one winning or losing a great deal at a time. After almost two hours of playing though, Tommy was down pretty low, and so was Isaac. When he needed it the most, he got _the hand._

After they anted their chips, Brian dealt them each five cards. Tommy had three nines, an eight and a two. Everybody checked. Terrance then took two cards, and Isaac took one. Sutan wanted two cards, as well as Tommy and Brian.

When Tommy looked at his cards, he was thrilled. He’d gotten the fourth nine, and the ace of hearts as kicker! Few hands could beat four of a kind, and the chance of them being in someone else’s hand was unlikely!

Terrance threw one of his chips out on the table. “I’ll see that, and raise two chips,” Isaac said.

Sutan looked at Isaac with a bit of a smirk and tossed three chips out, and then two more. The confident look that Isaac had been wearing now seemed almost cocky.

“I’ll see that, and raise two more,” Tommy said as he threw his seven chips in.

Brian gave him a look and folded. “Too rich for my hand,” he mumbled.

Terrance also folded. Isaac called, and raised one more. Sutan raised two more. Tommy did his best to read Isaac and Sutan’s face. He only had a few chips left, and threw caution to the wind. He planned to win as much as possible, and pushed his small pile into the center of the table. “All in.”

Isaac looked at his hand and seemed torn. Finally, he folded. Sutan studied his face long and hard before he pushed his pile in. “I’ll call,” he said.

“Four nines, beat that!” Tommy taunted, turned his cards over and reached his hand out to rake his winnings in.

“All right... Royal Flush.” Sutan spread his cards out on the table. Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten of diamonds! Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes and stared at Sutan in stunned disbelief as the tall man rose out of his chair. He slowly walked behind Tommy’s chair, ran his fingers lightly across Tommy’s shoulders and then nudged Tommy with his hip. “Stand up and let me get a good look at you,” Sutan insisted.

Tommy stood slowly, all eyes on him. Sutan slowly walked around him. “I have the most chips, so I get to pick the dare.”

He was afraid of what Sutan might say, and when the words came out of the other man’s mouth, he felt defeated.

“I want to dress you up in drag, from the top of your head to the tips of your shoes,” Sutan stated.

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“You had a say when you decided whether to sit down and play or not. I get to pick the dare,” Sutan clarified.

Terrance and Brian began counting their chips. Terrance looked up with a smile. “If you’re going to dress up pretty, you need to fully conform. Shave everything. Chest, arms legs, even the hair on your pretty, little feet. Oh, and since you’ll be in true drag, I should warn you to shave your junk, too, before you tuck.”

“What? Tuck? No, you can’t be serious!”

“Oh, Vayvee, Terrance is serious as a heart attack,” Sutan informed him.

Tommy wanted to hide. The embarrassment he felt had the heat rising in his face and neck. His roomies would see him in a dress and heels, _and_ know he had shaved his balls. Could anything be any worse than that?

“Ya know, it would be a shame to be all prettied up with nowhere to go. I say we do this next Friday night, and all go to Twilight’s for an evening of entertainment. That will give you plenty of time to get the hang of walking in heels,” Brian said.

Tommy closed his eyes. “You guys know I don’t want to do this, don’t you?”

“Sweetness, no one will even know you, I’m that good. It could have been worse. Terrance had to go to a western bar, wearing chaps. Nothing but chaps. And he had to dance on stage for the crowd. There were quite a few people there that knew him,” Sutan shared.

“Will I ever get to put that behind me?” Terrance asked.

“Not likely to happen while I know you, Sweet-cheeks,” Sutan replied, and then looked at Isaac. “So, what are you going to add?”

Isaac rose and walked around the table to Tommy. He grabbed Tommy’s hands and looked into his eyes. “I want you to dance with me, all night, every time I ask you.”

There were hoots and laughs, but Tommy could tell that Isaac didn’t add that dare to embarrass him. Isaac’s eyes were smoldering with desire. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=divider3.png)

  
It was an exhausting week, between going to class and studying until his brain turned to mush. His guitars arrived on time, and he was grateful to jam with everyone. It helped him to relax. They quickly sounded like a group, each of them complementing the others with their instruments, and Terrance singing lead. Tommy hadn’t realized that Terrance’s muscular dancer’s body hid such a sweet voice.  
  
The glances that flew between Isaac and him kept the tension zinging throughout the week. Tommy’s thoughts were filled with things he wanted to do with the drummer, and clothing wasn't involved in any of them. He could tell Isaac felt the same way by the little things he did. For instance, the way Isaac always found a reason to talk to him quietly, off in some corner, or the way he touched his arm when he spoke.  
  
The good times were always cut short, though, because Sutan had him practice walking in heels! _Keep your weight on your toes, don’t walk like a farmer in a field, step one foot in front of the other like you’re on a tightrope,_ and on and on. He couldn’t wait to get them off his feet every night! When he did, it felt like he was walking around with his toes up in the air! At least he didn’t have any blisters after all the torture. He’d had a little break in the action yesterday, when Sutan sent him off to get a pedicure and manicure. _Those callouses will destroy any nylons you wear!_ He had to admit that his nails looked damn good now.  
  
Friday night finally arrived. Pay up night. Tommy had felt very awkward and embarrassed when he knew he’d be in a dress. But now? He felt sexy as hell!  
  
He descended the stairs feeling like a model and knew he would make one very hot chick! Not a hair was out of place on his long, white-blond wig. The ends curled softly below the bra of his corset and bangs fell evenly across his forehead.  
  
His eyes were done in shades of blue, blending into silver under his penciled on brows. Lined in black, they curled up to a soft point on the outside. His lashes were also black, and looked longer than ever. His cheeks were artfully done to look like they were full and round and his lips looked wet and pouty with the pink gloss that had been applied to them.  
  
His black corset had buttons that ran up the front and had a short, long-sleeved, black satiny jacket over it. The black skirt barely covered his ass, and was… _poofie._ It was the only word he could come up with to describe it. It almost resembled a ball hanging from his waist, the way it went out around him and then came in tight around his legs. Under the skirt, he wore black fishnets over his freshly shaven legs. The ankle boots he wore were also black, and had a four-inch heel.  
  
He’d shaved everything, and couldn’t believe how sensitive his skin was! Just brushing his legs together made the blood rush to his groin! His no longer nestled in a soft patch of hair, groin!  
  
Of the whole outfit, what he liked most, other than not having to tuck and tape, was the collar he wore around his neck. It was molded silver that fit his neck perfectly, and had a D-ring that hung in the front. It also had a lock on the back that reminded him of what a sub might wear for his dom. He knew that bit of silver would catch Isaac’s eye, and hopefully give him ideas.  
  
He thought everyone was in the kitchen, where all the noise was coming from, but there stood Isaac, watching him descend. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the vision below him.  
  
Isaac was clean-shaven and wearing a tight pair of lo-rise black jeans and a crisp V-neck tee. It may not have been anything special, but on Isaac, it was perfect! Tommy thought about his attraction to the gorgeous man. He was tiny, but there was nothing fragile or feminine about him. He was strong, stronger than Tommy even. Tommy loved it when they wrestled and got pinned under him!  
  
Distracted by the powdered sugar on Isaac’s lips from the doughnut he was eating, Tommy wanted to lick it off. Then he locked eyes with the man he desired and saw raw lust that matched his own.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Tommy,” Isaac told him. He’d been so caught up in gazing at the drummer that he’d forgotten how he was dressed.  
  
He felt sexy, and he knew he would make a dazzling, fucking babe! Stepping off the bottom stair, Isaac was now too close to resist. Tommy took Isaac’s face in his hands, tipped his face up and carefully licked away the powdered sugar, careful not to spill any of it on either of them.  
  
Isaac stood with his sugar dusted hands away from them both, but it was obvious he wanted to grab Tommy by the hitch in his breath. Isaac leaned up into him; lips parted and tongue flicking at Tommy’s mouth.  
  
Tommy hadn’t noticed when Sutan had started down the stairs, but he jumped away from Isaac quickly when Sutan yelled at him.  
  
“You mess up that pretty before we even get to Twilights, I’m going to be mighty angry!” Sutan growled and finished descending the stairs.  
  
Tommy turned to look at Sutan, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the very tall, very beautiful, woman standing there. This was the first time Tommy had seen him in drag.  
  
Sutan was wearing fake lashes and eyeliner, but they made his eyes look big, instead of just dark. Purple shadow was on his lids and it faded to white under his drawn-on brows. Colors on his cheeks made his face appear different, softer. Light brown lipstick added to the impression of femininity. His hair was blue-black and short, curling softly around his face. He was wearing a metallic silver mini dress with long billowing sleeves, and his legs went on forever in their shiny nylons, finished off with black, come-fuck-me, stripper shoes! When Tommy could finally raise his eyes, he caught the smirk Sutan aimed at him.  
  
“Close your mouth before you catch a fly, Vayvie. Now maybe you can understand the thrill of dressing this way,” Sutan quipped.  
  
 _Were his lust filled thoughts that obvious?_ “You’re looking hot, mama!” Tommy said, and kept his mouth shut after that.  
  
“Fuck, Raja, you _are_ looking hot,” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“Raja?” Tommy asked.  
  
“That’s my female persona’s name. I think it fits well,” Sutan… No, Raja stated.  
  
Tommy snickered. “It fits very well indeed!”  
  
Terrance, Brian and Ashley came around the corner from the kitchen then. “You two look good enough to eat!” exclaimed Brian after he whistled.  
  
“Looking hot tonight, Raja! And you! You look amazingly sexy, Tommy! You really pull that off!” Terrance agreed.  
  
“You do, Tommy! I wish I looked as good as you!” shared Ashley, looking lovely as ever in her shiny black tights and short, bright-pink top.  
  
The heat in Tommy’s face from all the comments brought out a chuckle from everyone around him. “Thanks, guys, but this is a one-time shot, only because I lost the bet!” Tommy told them; even though he wasn’t so sure he believed his words himself. He then looked at the lust in Isaac’s expression, and knew that this would be a night to remember, no matter how it turned out.  
  
“Come on, you guys! I want to at least see the end of the show! Let’s go!” Brian exclaimed.  
  
Isaac quickly washed the sugar off his hands in the kitchen, then he and Terrance both slipped a derby on their heads. Tommy followed them out the door.  
  
“Ashley, aren’t you coming with us?” Raja asked.  
  
“I’d love to, but I really have to work on this project. It has to be finished by Monday. You boys have fun!” she said and closed the door behind them.  


* * *

  
  
Raja and Tommy strutted through the doors of Twilight’s, the bar where Raja sometimes worked. The rest of the boys followed behind them.  
  
Twilight’s hosted a drag show until midnight, followed by a DJ who played the best dance songs on Friday and Saturday nights. They ordered shots that disappeared quickly, and drinks to sip while they watched the show. When the performers drew near their table, they tipped them well, and enjoyed what little of the show that was left.  
  
Tommy found himself sitting between Isaac, who kept running his hand up and down Tommy’s thigh, and Raja, who chatted over the music to people she knew that stopped by to say hi. Terrance and Brian had their chairs turned to watch the show. Tommy was very grateful for the ‘poofy’ skirt. It kept his erection hidden from view, thanks to Isaac’s hand on his sensitive skin!  
  
When the show ended, the small stage was quickly moved to make room for a dance floor, and the DJ wrapped them in music. After another drink and a couple more songs, Isaac grabbed his hand to get up and dance with him. “Lose those shoes first, sweetheart. You’re tall enough as it is!”  
  
He didn’t have to be told twice to remove the high-heeled torture-machines. Out on the dance floor, Isaac kept very close to him. “You rock that skirt better than any of the others. I can’t believe how fucking sexy you are like this,” Isaac told him over the music.  
  
“Yeah?” Tommy asked, batting his eyelashes and giving a flirty smirk.  
  
Isaac laughed, but Tommy could see the heat in his expression. “Yeah.”  
  
After three more songs, the DJ gave them a break and slowed down the music. Isaac pulled him close, his knee between Tommy’s, erections rubbing against each other’s hips. “I want to fuck you so bad,” Isaac said breathily against his ear.  
  
He pushed Isaac far enough away to be able to look into his blown pupils. “You can fuck me only if you can pin me in bed.”  
  
Isaac seemed to shiver with desire. “I’ll pin you, don’t fret about that. I’d move a mountain just to get you under me with my cock up your sweet little ass.”  
  
“You better be able to,” Tommy purred, “because if you can’t, I get to fuck you. I get to hold you down and slide my cock between those sweet, round cheeks of your ass. Then I’m going to pound into you with long, hard strokes until you come, untouched.”  
  
Isaac’s breath hitched, his eyes got even darker and he seemed momentarily stunned. Tommy felt proud of himself to be able to do that to the gorgeous man in his arms. It was then that Isaac seemed to notice the collar for the first time. He fingered the ring on the front of it and then met Tommy’s eyes. Tommy knew when Isaac realized what it was; his touch became possessive.  
  
When the music sped up again with the next song, they went back to their table, hand in hand. They were alone for the moment. The sexual tension between them was at an all-time high. Tommy knew it started when they first met, and the day they stroked one off together, only added electricity to the mix.  
  
“Are you ready to leave,” Isaac asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Yeah,” Tommy answered breathlessly.  
  
Isaac raised his drink and finished it. Tommy kicked his back just as one of the performers returned Raja to the table.  
  
“These are my friends, Tommy and Isaac. I got to put Tommy here in a dress for the first time!” she said loud enough they could hear over the music, and then she turned toward them. “This is Manila Luzon. The two of us have a blast working together. Stand up, Boo. Let Manila see you.”  
  
Tommy slipped his shoes on, and then Isaac and he both stood. Everyone said ‘Hi’ before Isaac took Raja aside. “Raja did a nice job on you, Tommy. You’re gorgeous! You should come by and apply for a position here. I know they’d pick you up in a heartbeat!” Manila told him.  
  
“Um, I don’t think so? I lost a wager is how I ended up like this,” Tommy explained.  
  
“Really? I think you could use it to your advantage,” Manila pushed.  
  
Tommy was relieved when Raja and Isaac returned to the conversation. “It’s been nice meeting you, Manila, but Tommy and I were leaving. You ladies have fun!” Isaac put his hand on the small of Tommy’s back to lead him toward the exit. He only had time to say a quick ‘Bye’ to everyone over his shoulder.  
  
“What are we doing? We can’t just leave Raja here,” he said to Isaac when they walked out the door.  
  
“She said she would get a ride with Brian. We’ll have a couple hours before they come home.” Tommy caught up with the program when he noticed the lustful look in Isaac’s eyes hadn’t gone anywhere. With a smirk, Tommy stepped in front of Isaac and strutted toward the car, enticing the smaller man to hurry up.  


* * *

  
  
Tommy managed to kick off his heels even before the front door closed behind them. Isaac then cornered him against it with a deep kiss, a thigh between his legs, and a nudge to push his jacket off. Fingers slid under his skirt at the back of his thigh and teased his balls in the tight panties he wore. He held Isaac close, needing him closer.  
  
“Hey you guys, take that to your room,” Ashley said, snickering. They quickly broke the kiss and Isaac looked sheepish as he backed away and turned toward Ashley.  
  
“Sorry Ash. I forgot that anyone was here,” Isaac said and grabbed Tommy’s hand to pull him upstairs. They ended up in Isaac’s room, since it was closer to the stairs.  
  
Once they were behind the closed door, Isaac was on his knees before him, sliding the tight undergarments down Tommy’s thighs. Watching Isaac with that lustful expression on his face was more than enough to make Tommy burn with desire.  
  
Their eyes locked; Isaac’s normally hazel eyes were blown. Tommy combed his fingers through Isaac’s short, silky strands and kept thinking of the things that beautiful mouth by his crotch could be doing once he got the panties off. He held onto Isaac’s shoulders as he lifted his feet to free them.  
  
Isaac’s hands slid up Tommy’s thighs, pushing at the skirt, exposing his leaking erection to the cool air of the room. It bobbed and flexed in front of those wet, enticing lips. He moaned when Isaac’s tongue slid up and circled the head, and then dipped into his slit. His knees shook and all he wanted was to be incased in that wet heat.  
  
Isaac only continued to tease and then he pulled away. Tommy growled his dissatisfaction when Isaac allowed the skirt to fall back into place, but the man’s talented fingers had the skirt unzipped and at his feet before Tommy realized what he was doing.  
  
Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the sexy man on his knees before him as Isaac leaned back to look at him. He’d never felt so sexy in his whole life as he did at that moment, standing there in just fishnets and a corset. “You are so fucking hot! I want to learn every inch of you tonight,” Isaac moaned in a broken voice.  
  
Isaac’s tongue made a warm path up from the cusp of the nylons to the crease at the top on Tommy’s inner thigh, straight up to the tip if his cock, causing Tommy to lose his ability to speak. It swirled around and over the head until Tommy shook in his need for more. Then, finally, Isaac sucked him down.  
  
Tommy’s fingers clamped into Isaac’s hair and his head flew back and hit the door with a release of breath as he struggled to hold off his orgasm. When Isaac pulled off with a wet pop, he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or grateful. No one had ever gone down on him like that before! That had been hotter and more intense than any mouth had _ever_ felt, wrapped around his cock. He never wanted it to end. On the other hand, if Isaac hadn’t stopped, he would have come and it would have been over for sure, then.  
  
He used the door to hold himself up as he struggled to get enough air. Isaac stood and began kissing, nipping and tonguing his chest above the corset. With Isaac’s arms around him and his thigh pressing against his crotch, he was having a hard time backing away from his orgasm. Suddenly he was able to get enough air in his lungs, and the corset fell to the floor when Isaac leaned back.  
  
“Holy Fuck, Drummerboy. You really do have magical hands. It took forever to get that damn thing on,” Tommy panted out.  
  
Isaac said nothing, just looked at him with hungry eyes as he slid his hands down Tommy’s sides, over his hips, and began rolling the fishnets down his legs. In no time, Tommy was standing there in nothing but his collar, with Isaac's finger through the D-ring, pulling him toward the bed.  
  
Tommy remembered what he’d said to his partner on the dance floor, and he wasn’t going to just give it up. If Isaac wanted him, he would have to prove it. Besides, the other man was way over dressed. He pulled Isaac back and pushed his against the door with a deep kiss. He ground his erection against Isaac’s hip as he straddled his partner’s thigh, his fingers slid under the soft shirt to touch the warm skin hiding there. He began pushing at the cloth, and Isaac quickly helped him pull it over his head and toss it aside.  
  
Tommy slid to his knees and looked up into warm, lust-filled eyes. By feel only, Tommy loosened the belt and opened Isaac’s pants, while he ran his tongue around and into Isaac’s navel. The pants were quickly out of the way before Tommy looked at Isaac’s erection that danced at his cheek, almost as if to get his attention.  
  
His mouth watered at the scent of Isaac’s arousal. He licked along the side of it with his lips and tongue while Isaac quietly panted above him. He slipped a hand between Isaac’s firm thighs and lightly teased the other man from his perineum back to his hole. Isaac’s thighs parted, making it easier for Tommy to touch the other man in such private places, to feel the soft skin and wrinkles, as well as the strong muscles that clenched spasm-like with Tommy’s feather light touches.  
  
Swallowing down the other man’s cock while listening to the sounds he made was heady. Tommy didn’t think he could ever get enough of this. Women were so quiet and refined; Isaac was raw lust and unafraid to show it. Isaac’s fingers threaded into the blond wig he still wore, which quickly got tossed aside, followed by the cap that held his hair back. Then handfuls of his hair was caught in Isaac’s fists as he pulled Tommy closer, fucking deep into his throat.  
  
Isaac’s balls were tight and Tommy knew he was ready to come when Isaac pulled him off his wet, swollen cock. “Fuck, Tommy! Bed! Now!” Isaac moaned as he pulled Tommy up and pushed him in that direction.  
  
They both landed on the bed with a thunder of protesting springs. Isaac grabbed him behind one of his thighs and lifted it. He held it back with the weight of his body as he leaned down to kiss Tommy deeply; their erections sliding perfectly against each other.  
  
Tommy squirmed to get more control, but Isaac grabbed his hands before he succeeded, and held them against the headboard. He locked eyes with the other man. “You’re fucking pinned. Now quit fighting me and let me take care of you,” Isaac growled.  
  
Isaac had pinned him much faster than Tommy had thought he could. It gave him a thrill to be under someone stronger than himself, to leave someone else in charge. Tommy brought his other leg up, wrapped it around Isaac’s back, and ground their erections together with a sigh.  
  
Somehow, the desire in Isaac’s eyes deepened. He released Tommy’s hands and he bent his head to kiss him, softly at first, and then demanding, taking, and giving _everything_ at the same time.  
  
Tommy returned the passionate kiss as his hands roamed the man above him, feeling Isaac’s muscles flex as he moved. Isaac slowly broke the kiss. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. “Nothing has ever felt this right before,” Isaac said quietly.  
  
Tommy had to agree. “Then be my first and fuck me!”  
  
With a smirk, Isaac pulled a strip of condoms and bottle of lube out of his nightstand. “I'm glad you’re prepared this time,” Tommy told him, relieved.  
  
“Hmmmm,” was Isaac’s only reply as the snick of the cap caught Tommy’s attention.  
  
Very wet fingers slid behind Tommy’s balls and circled his hole, light, teasing touches. “This will be easier on you if you turn over and get on your knees,” the hazel-eyed beauty suggested quietly.  
  
They turned around in bed until Isaac had him the way he wanted him, on his spread knees with his shoulders on the bed and his ass high in the air. Tommy didn’t remember ever feeling so exposed in his whole life.  
  
“You have no idea just how fucking hot you look like this,” Isaac stated.  
  
Tommy tried to rise up, but a hand in the middle of his shoulders held him down. “No, stay like this,” Isaac said and drizzled lube down the crack of his ass.  
  
The cool liquid had his sphincter clenching and Isaac’s fingers followed the trail of oil. Heat from Isaac’s mouth clamping onto the cheek of his ass, kissing open mouthed and toothy, drew Tommy’s attention away from the finger that slid inside him. Thinking was out at that point, feeling was everything. The double sensation went straight to his cock, as well as Tommy’s hand that Isaac quickly slapped away.  
  
“I’ll take care of that when it’s time, for now, you just be still and enjoy,” Isaac ordered.  
  
Tommy laid his hand back on the bed and tried to watch Isaac over his shoulder, but when two fingers slid into him and slipped over his prostrate, it became too much trouble. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes to things he’d never experienced before. Fingers carefully stretched him while they brushed across that special spot inside him. At the same time, Isaac’s other hand lightly teased over his erection. It felt so good, so perfect, he moaned for more! The stretch behind him was increased, and Tommy knew three fingers were in him. The luxury of just feeling, just experiencing, was new to him and he never wanted it to end.  
  
The teasing fingers left his heavy cock as kisses trailed along his spine. A light bite at the back of his neck had him arching into the fingers behind him. “Fuck me, please.” Tommy begged, overwhelmed with desire as his need to come grew with each internal stroke.  
  
“That’s all I’ve been waiting to hear,” Isaac murmured quietly into his ear.  
  
Tommy listened to the tearing of the foil and the sounds of Isaac rolling on the condom in anticipation. Another snick of the lube, and Isaac was leaning over him again. “Stay relaxed, Beb. I’m going to make you feel so good,” Isaac rumbled against his ear.  
  
The sheathed cock against his hole felt nothing like fingers. Isaac entered slowly, ever so slowly, with tiny thrusts filling him deeper each time. Tommy felt full, stretched, and still Isaac wasn’t fully seated. “Fuck, you’re tight Tommy!” Isaac moaned as he continued to slide deeper into Tommy. Finally, finally, Isaac’s hips were against Tommy’s ass and Isaac slid his arm around his belly. “Fuck, you feel too good, baby. Give me a minute,” Isaac implored.  
  
Isaac’s unmoving cock inside him was uncomfortable and foreign. Tommy was doing his best not to clench down on it, but he wanted to! He wanted Isaac to assail him, nudge his prostate and piston his fist over his aching cock. All the sensations astounded Tommy, and he wanted to drown in them. He wanted to come! “Please,” he begged of Isaac after a few moments.  
  
Isaac adjusted his position, slowly pulled back, and then slid in, across Tommy’s special spot. Tommy gasped as his own cock swelled even more, the skin tight, his desire ramped up even higher. Isaac pulled back slowly and thrust in a little harder each time. Tommy did his best to meet him with what small movements he could make from the position Isaac kept him in. It felt so good, so new, so fucking amazing! Stroke after stroke hit his prostrate until his balls pulled up, ready, more than ready to come. Isaac wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock, and with a sound between a groan and a yell, Tommy came, hard and glorious, clenching down on Isaac and forcing him to orgasm as well.  
  
When Isaac pulled out, Tommy felt empty. He rolled onto his side as Isaac tied off the condom and tossed it into the basket near the bed. He lay down behind Tommy and wrapped his arms around him. In their post orgasmic haze, they were soon both asleep.  
  
Tommy awoke to Isaac kissing his shoulder, his hair tickling Tommy’s ear. “Good morning, baby,” Isaac greeted him.  
  
“Hmmm, morning,” Tommy responded, still half-asleep but careful of his morning breath.  
  
“Can we talk?” Isaac asked quietly.  
  
Nothing good ever followed those words. He was instantly wide-awake and rolled on his back to try to get a read on the other man.  
  
“I don’t know what last night meant to you, but it meant everything to me. I don’t want this to be a one-night thing. I’d really like us to date. I… used to watch you around the campus before you moved in, and was instantly attracted to you. Since we’ve gotten to know each other, I’ve really enjoyed my time with you. I think we fit well together, and I hope you feel the same way,” Isaac murmured.  
  
Tommy was flabbergasted. “You mean it? You want us to date? Like, monogamous?” he asked. This was a first! Something good after ‘Can we talk?’  
  
“Yes. I didn’t know if it would be something you would want, with us living in the same house and all.”  
  
“We do fit well together. I really love the time I spend with you. I gotta confess, I don’t know if I’m in love with you, but what I do feel makes me smile and happy inside,” Tommy shared.  
  
“I think it’s too soon to know if we love each other, but I want us to be more than friends with benefits. I want a chance to find out if love will grow.”  
  
“I do, too,” Tommy agreed. Isaac sealed those words with a kiss, before he got out of bed complaining he had to rock a whiz.  
  
Tommy lay there thinking of his expectations when he moved in, and of how very much better it’s turned out already. This was going to be a fabulous year, no matter what happened! He’d made some close friends, had some new experiences, and was looking forward to more. Smiling, he got out of Isaac’s bed, donning the sweats hanging on the back of the door. There was something special about wearing your boyfriend’s clothes! He left the room to wait for his turn to empty his bladder and perhaps get another of those sweet kisses from Isaac!

 

  
[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=divider2.png)   


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the TJR Big Bang and dedicated to Kittys-devil. The title is from a tweet from Ashley, who tweeted a picture of ‘My Boys’ Tommy and Isaac.


End file.
